The jock and the nerd
by LuSS00
Summary: High school romance. An in love jock tries to hide his feelings for the school nerd.


They had known each other for their whole life.

At one side was Dean Ambrose, a very talented and intelligent young man with a bright future as an artist. The hot nerd that spent hours only focused in drawing had, among several qualities, a deep rough voice that was able to produce chill bumps in anyone.

On the other side it was Seth Freakin Rollins, the jock. He was the star of high school. He had the looks, the money and the popularity to be whoever he wanted to.

If you asked to Seth he would deny unceasingly, but unknowingly he would always rivet his attention unto the blond artist during classes and wonder when the smiling and boyish dimple cheeks had turned into serious chiseled cheekbones with dark and intense blue eyes, that he caught glimpses under Dean's messy hair.

In their senior year of high school, Seth had never let his appreciation for Dean's brilliance in art classes show, especially when it was something that the popular students, that he hung out with, laughed at.

Right now, Seth was at lunchroom not eating, sat alone at an empty table while looking to a piece of crumpled paper.

Seth's usual lunchroom group of friends eyed him warily, hoping they hadn't made him mad or that he wasn't in a too deep bad mood to not throw a party that weekend.

Dean wasn't scared of his infamous moods. He walked towards the jock and approached him curious to see what he was now admiring. Seth didn't have to lift his head to know that Dean was coming, somehow he was able to determine Dean's scent a mile away.

"Keep the fuck away from me, you know you're not cool enough to be near me in public" Seth quipped with a slight smile.

Dean took a deep breath. "Sethie, you know I don't give a shit about our school's hierarchy system that you seem to be the tyrannical leader of." Seth only smiled.

"Besides," he continued, "I had to see what you've got to be doing over here with such intensity. You never let something take that much of your focus. So, what are you doing now?" Dean asked as he continued to step closer.

"Back the fuck off, I'm not doing anything important and you're being an pain in my ass" Seth retorted as his smug grin wavered immediately and he slid the paper farther away.

Dean reached around Seth and snatched the paper away. Seth shrieked as he grabbed it and stood up to try to snatch it back right away. Dean was a little bit taller than Seth. That made the brunette boy even madder and he doubled his attack, but Dean held him off with his arm as the other held the crumpled paper above his head and out of Seth reach as he examined it.

"Careful, you don't want to make a scene and have your friends see us talking." Dean said laughing.

"Fuck them! I don't give a shit what they think" Seth said struggling and fuming at Dean's act.

He really didn't give a shit to what they thought of him because they either grudgingly accepted his outrageous decisions or copied them. But he didn't want that Dean, of all people, saw the kneaded paper.

"Give me that back, it's a stupid drawing and… p-please just hand it back to me." Seth pleaded, the last words, with a whisper.

Dean looked at him after having examined the drawing. It was a rough sketch of a park. The small details of the drawing was dark, unique, and precise. After a carefully inspection, Dean realized that he was actually looking to one of his drawing. One of his first drawings. It was their kindergarten school playground.

When Seth realised that Dean had recognised the drawing he angrily stormed off to his usual table, leaving Dean with his drawing and a pang in his chest. For some reason Dean was feeling a little uncomfortable and ashamed that he intruded on Seth's life that precisely moment.

* * *

Through his 16 years of life Seth was openly gay and dated all the guys he wanted to. This week, Seth decided he would transform the quarterback, John Cena, in his new prey.

Without much effort, Friday night he got his quarterback, and they had hot and sloppy drunk sex in the back of John's car at the Friday night party Seth regularly hosted every week after the football game. He had a small dick, probably from steroids, and he barely got it up.

The brunette numb, cool and detached didn't cum and looked with a disgust at the situation and the one of many poor fucks. They were all poor fucks. The sex he had and the idiots he had it with never were able to make him enjoy.

* * *

The next week Seth saw Dean at the football game. He almost never went to the games. Dean was with his cute and stupid girlfriend,. He probably was forced by her to come. Seth watched them sit together in the stands as he played. He watched as Dean with an easy and confidant grin say something that the girl giggled incessantly about.

The jock rolled his eyes as the girl laughed like an idiot. He thought about how stupid Dean looked with a mindless and dimwit girl like that. The girl's laugh continued to make him grow angrier until one of his friends snapped him back to the game.

"Hey, Seth! Come on, man! Stop daydreaming! Let's win this shit!"

He quickly turned his attention into the game and felt the rare blush rise in his cheeks at the fact that his attention had been riveted once again to the school nerd.

From the bleachers, Dean directed his gaze to the most popular and outrageous boy of their school. He was around 6 foot tall, athletic and strikingly hot but was surrounded by inappropriate choices.

Dean realized he was probably the only one who saw how smart Seth was in all his classes, how quiet and contemplative he could be when he unknowingly allowed something to intrigue him. Sometimes, Dean, saw Seth's intense and almost unfocused gaze aimed at him. Each year, he realised that Seth's look turned to him more and more.

They had gone to school together forever. Seth was always popular and Dean the unpopular nerd. It didn't matter that Dean had an agile and athletic body. He didn't use his body for sports or getting girls or boys, so he was seen as unimportant.

Honestly he didn't give a shit. He found a smart, cute girl that laughed at all his corny jokes but the enigma down on the football field intrigued him.

Dean smiled at the memory that Seth had kept one of his drawing as he continued to watch the feisty boy. He seemed bored now but he hadn't seemed bored earlier when his friend snapped him back to the game, he had seemed mad.

Thinking a little Dean realised that Seth got feisty like that a lot, but usually Seth got spit fire mad with him. He knew the jock was looking at him when he lose focus of the game. The thought put a smile to his face but soon he remembered of the giggling girl that was with him. She was a startling cold compared to the fire of the jock he was thinking a moment ago.

"What's wrong?" the innocent girl asked.

"Nothing. I guess I just don't feel well."

"Oh, well it looks like the game is over anyway. I have to study for upcoming tests, and you should go home and get some rest. I do want you to feel better." She smiled at him, gave him a kiss of goodbye and leaved the bleachers.

A second latter Dean was losing his smile and feeling like shit. He needed to broke with her. Her never ending laugh was starting to twitch his nerves.

He went till the parking lot and waited by Seth's car. Half an hour later he saw the jock coming toward the car.

"Hi Seth.. uhh.. I wanted to apologize for that day in the lunchroom"

Seth got nervous and felt something rise in his belly hearing and seeing Dean by the side of his car. He freezed for a moment but squelched that feeling back down before it could overtake him. "It wasn't a big deal, just a stupid paper that I got from some trash can. Now.. back away Nerd Boy! I have cooler people to hang out with." And with that he stepped inside of his car and drove away.

With that statement and Seth's body language, immediately, Dean knew he had intruded on something personal and definitely wasn't 'just a stupid paper' and that put a giant grin on the nerd's face.


End file.
